Masson Yaju
Masson Yaju (まそんやじゅ Mason Yaju) is an S-Class Mage of the Arcanum Phoenix Guild, known for his Lost Magic, the Sundial. He is an Unorthodox Mage and one of the members of the Seven Primordia Mages. Appearance Masson is a man of around average height and somewhat muscular build. He has long dark brown hair which is tied in the back and hazel eyes. Masson always wears a small square bandage over the left side of his face. His guild stamp is located on his right chest plate. Masson's normal attire consists of a large tattered dark blue waistcoat which reaches all the way down to the middle of his shins, with a red waist plate that has gold trimmings, dark gray trousers, deep blue boots, arm bandages on his left arm, and a red forearm guard with black straps on his right arm. He wears a large belt that reaches across his mid-section to hold his large sword, Kunpu, on his back. After the timeskip, "post-Phaios" events, Masson ages from the seven years, unlike Atrax. He builds larger muscles and wears a large waist coat, with gemmed leg armor, a gemmed gauntlet on his left hand and a sharp armored arm guard over his right hand. His hair has also grown considerable longer than before the timeskip. Personality Masson's attitude often creates a comical mood. This is first, and most often shown, by the clear and loud display he makes in the Arcanum Phoenix Guild's commons whenever the food doesn't match his standards for a good meal. Masson also appears to have priority issues. While he makes comedic outbursts about his displeasure of his guild's menu, he often makes light of situations involving the way Fiore's citizens think of the Unorthodox. This often leads Atrax to saying that Masson sounds "just like the Master," meaning that Masson takes situations as light as Ennoia Phroneo. In battle, Masson can be witty but honorable. While he doesn't resort to cheap tricks, he can shock his opponents with his cunning. This is first shown when he battles Odous Tenma, whose speed completely surpassed his own. Masson, being the slower opponent, resorted to throwing his sword towards Odous. While the attack missed, he managed to trip Odous by tying several thin strands of his own hair to the sword's handle, and was able to finish Odous while he was down. History Masson's parents died when Masson was five years old. Afterwards, Masson was adopted by a mysterious man. The only interaction the two ever had was in a small wooden cottage where the man would leave Masson for most of the day. When the two did interact, there was always intensive training involved. Masson was taught by his step-father how to use the Lost Magic, the Sundial. While the training regiment used to achieve this magic is unknown, it is revealed to be an Unorthodox Magic, thus the training was an unconventional method of attaining the Sundial. Although Masson became proud of the power he achieved by learning the Sundial, he despised the training methods used by his step-father, and ran away hating him. Masson eventually ran into Magnolia. While he was there, a hooded man yelled that Masson, who swore the man's voice sounded exactly like his step-father's, was an Unorthodox Mage. The crowds then proceeded to attack him, throwing rocks at him and screaming at him to leave the town. Fighting death, Masson fell unconscious in an abandoned part of town. When he woke up, he was being treated inside the infirmary at Arcanum Phoenix. Apparently, Ennoia had found him and carried him back to the guild. Synopsis Main Article: Vestige of Legends Introduction: Rebirth Coming of Tripedal Arc Relationships Nukumi Kartos Masson and Nukumi have a very close relationship. After Atrax had brought Nukumi to the guild, Masson was the first, after Atrax, to befriend her. When Drakōn defected from Arcanum Phoenix and defeated Atrax, who refused to fight back, Masson battles him, in a rage, because he threatened to kill Nukumi. After Nukumi had joined Team Trilogia, as Drakōn's replacement, Masson and Nukumi developed a relationship beyond just being good friends, and after the timeskip Masson had already married Nukumi. Atrax Noctua Atrax is both Masson's best friend and greatest rival. Both being Primordia Mages, they often compete with each other either in mock battles or seeing who can defeat the most enemies on a job. Despite their competitiveness, they are still best of friends at Arcanum Phoenix. Masson's attitude is often one of concernment, due to Atrax's sequestration of himself from the usual crowds in the guild, and his often arising nightmares that torment him. Drakōn Ensui Drakōn and Masson had a close relationship in Arcanum Phoenix. Masson, being the younger one, looked up to Drakōn, and they were close enough that when Masson had decided to form Team Trilogia, Drakōn was the one Masson chose to be the third member. They kept a close relationship until Drakōn had decided to sever all his ties with the guild and therefore cut his relationship with Masson and Atrax. Magic and Abilities ''Master Magician ''- In actuality, Masson actually received more training from Phaios Noctua than Atrax did (Considering how Atrax's main magic was awakened through abandonment). His training has caused him to develop into a skilled and powerful mage. Like Atrax, he is a Primordia Mage, proving that he is a formidable wizard. Immense Strength - 'Masson's moniker, "the Basilisk," comes from his amazing brute strength. Masson's strength can match the power of opponents who are larger than him with ease. He is capable, with strength alone, to take down really powerful opponents. '''Enhanced Durability '- Masson's body's great physical strength allows him to be capable of taking the brunt of attacks that would incapacitate most people. Masson is not the type of mage who would fall with one hit, and his stamina makes him a very persistent fighter. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - '''Not making waste of his great strength, Masson is skilled as a hand-to-hand fighter. When challenged by lesser members of a guild, he often fights with hand-to-hand combat alone. Furthermore, when he does, he manages to fight them off without taking a step. The Sundial 'The Sundial: Masson's primary magic, and a form of Lost Magic. The versatilitiy of this magic's spells comes from the Magic's primary ability to forge attacks based on the sun and its movements/positions. In that sense, while many of the spells are light and fire based, other spells can incorporate different elements or forms into them. Spells *'Solar Wind '(太陽風 Taiyou Fū) - Masson releases a stream of bright light that scorches whatever is caught in its brilliance. Equipment Quotes Trivia